my urges
by nejihinas
Summary: oneshot: universo alternativo onde Itachi, assim como o clã Uchiha, está vivo. contém personagem original.


\- Esse é o pássaro do Itachi, Shizune?

\- Sim, Tsunade-sama. A equipe dele finalmente completou sua missão. Eles devem chegar por volta de amanhã.

Mayu não sentiu nada além de alívio. Itachi deixara Konoha com sua equipe para uma missão perigosa: ajudar Suna em uma guerra. Já se passavam semanas desde que ela tivera notícias deles e Tsunade não poderia arriscar enviar mais shinobis para ajudá-los. Ela estava morrendo por notícias, queria estar lá e lutar do lado deles. Mas ela teve de ficar e fazer seus deveres para com seu clã.

E ela também prometera cuidar de Sasuke enquanto Itachi estivesse fora.

\- Vou avisar o Sasuke. Se não precisar mais de mim, Hokage-sama. – ela disse, pedindo permissão para partir.

\- Você pode it. Na verdade, deveríamos celebrar com uma festa.

(...)

No dia seguinte, ela estava esperando pelo retorno de Itachi com o resto de seus amigos. Sasuke estava ansioso e preocupado com seu irmão mais velho, mas Sakura estava ali para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Hinata se oferecera para ir com ela, educadamente. Mayu estava agradecida por tê-la ali.

Os membros da aldeia estavam esperando pelo retorno da equipe de Itachi no portão principal para celebrar. Todos estavam felizes pelo final da guerra.

\- Olhem! Ali estão Izumi e Itachi! – alguém atrás dela disse.

 _Izumi._ Claro que ela seria parte de equipe ele. Mesmo que ela tenha se tornado chunin muito depois de Itachi e Mayu, Izumi foi escolhida para ir com Itachi e Kakashi na missão. Enquanto ela, uma jounin, teve de ficar porque não poderiam arriscar perder jounins.

 _Parece que eu perdi essa para você, Izumi. Você de fato conseguiu estar do lado de Itachi, afinal._ _Ela suspirou. É verdade que Itachi era mais próximo dela do que ele era de Izumi, apesar de ambos pertencerem ao clã Uchiha. Mas Itachi não dissera nada quando Mayu pedira para se juntar à sua equipe. Era quase como se ele não quisesse que ela fosse._

 _Idiota._ _Ela repetiu para si mesma._ _Ele se importa com você._ _Vocês são bons amigos. E é isso. Izumi é… Izumi é parte da família dele. Claro que ele ia querer ficar com ela._ _Talvez… talvez ele finalmente tenha visto o modo com que Izumi se sente sobre ele._

\- Irmão!

A Voz de Sasuke a trouxe de volta à realidade. Lá estava ele, seu rosto com alguns cortes, mas nada tão sério. Itachi era, de fato, um shinobi muito forte.

E lá estava Izumi, radiante de estar ao lado dele.

\- E aí, Sasuke. – Itachi deu um abraço em seu irmão mais novo. – Sakura, é bom ver você.

Sakura corou. Itachi gostava do relacionamento de seu irmão. Junto com Mayu, ele foi um dos que encorajaram Sakura a confessar seus sentimentos para Sasuke.

E pensar que Sasuke seria o primeiro dos dois irmãos Uchiha a ter uma namorada.

Mas eles eram shinobi. Shinobis dificilmente mostram suas emoções. E isso era algo que Itachi levava com seriedade: ser um shinobi.

Apesar de ser bondoso com todas as pessoas. Itachi não era alguém de coração frio, especialmente com seus amigos mais próximos, o que incluíra Mayu.

\- Bom trabalho, Izumi. – ela disse para sua rival, enquanto Itachi estava com seu irmãozinho.

\- Obrigada, Hyuga. – Izumi estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela suspirou. – Itachi-san, você...

\- Ei, você. – Itachi agora estava falando com Mayu. Ela se virou para encará-lo.

\- Oh. Ei. Parabéns pela miss—

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar sua sentença porque Itachi cobriu sua moca com a dele. Ela foi pega de surpresa, mas não o afastou. Colocou seus braços em torno dele e o puxou para mais perto.

\- O que foi... – ela começou a dizer, uma vez que ele parou de beijá-la.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – ele disse. – Mas estou feliz que você não estava lá. Estou feliz que você está a salvo.

\- Oh. – ela podia sentir seu rosto ficando quente. E possivelmente vermelho. – Eu estou feliz também, sabe, que você não está morto. Acho que você não seria tão idiota de acabar morrendo.

\- Cale a boca. – ele beijou-a novamente, dessa vez ela pode prever.

\- Desculpe interromper vocês dois aí. – Kakashi disse, fazendo com que eles se afastassem. – Mas nós temos um relatório para entregar.

\- Nós temos uma festa para comparecer. – Tsunade aparecera. – Estávamos esperando por seu retorno para celebrarmos.

\- Venha comigo. – Itachi murmurou em sua orelha, rapidamente levando-a para longe dali.

\- Para onde você está me levando?

De repente, eles se encontravam na floresta. Itachi pegou a mão dela e a segurou em seus braços.

\- Eu queria um momento sozinho com você.

Ele tocou em sua bochecha. Ela sentiu o sangue vir ao rosto.

\- Itachi... nós…

Mas novamente ele não deixou ela terminar a frase. Ele a colocou contra uma árvore e começou a beijá-la novamente.

E suas mãos eram muito ágeis. Ele começou a tirar suas roupas, primeiro seu casaco e depois a roupa de treinamento. Ela o ajudou a se livrar de suas roupas também. Eles estavam se beijando com mais intensidade agora.

\- Nós não... deveríamos ir a algum lugar mais... privado? Sabe, como sua _casa_?

\- Muito tarde para isso.

(...)

Ele a levou para sua casa mais tarde. Ela estava quieta, descansando em seus braços. Eles estavam deitados na cama, olhando um para o outro.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

\- Eu queria pular em você quando te vi retornar, mas eu pensei que você e Izumi...

\- Você pode ser muito ingênua às vezes. – ele sorriu e plantou-lhe um beijo na testa. – Não sou idiota, eu sempre soube que ela tinha sentimentos por mim, é verdade. Mas eu também sempre estive apaixonado por você.

\- Mas… quando eu pedi para me juntar à vocês e lutar, você pareceu não querer que eu estivesse lá.

\- Claro que eu queria lutar com você, lado a lado, em uma grande guerra. Você é forte e habilidosa, nós poderíamos ser invencíveis juntos. – ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. – Mas eu não queria que se machucasse. Eu não poderia me perdoar se você acabasse morta. – ele beijou cada um de seus dedos.

\- Então você acha que eu deixaria alguém me matar, assim fácil? Sério? Eu sou _invencível_! – ela fingiu estar ofendida. – Eu colocaria fogo em todos os inimigos em questão de segundos.

\- E essa era outra razão: você é impulsiva e irresponsável. Não pensaria duas vezes e todos, incluindo nossos aliados, estariam cercados por chamas. – ele riu. – Ou talvez eu esteja te subestimando.

\- Você está me subestimando totalmente. Mas eu estou feliz, de certa forma, de você estar de volta, então eu não vou ficar brava com você. Por ora. – ela olhou para ele. Ele era tão... bonito. Ela tocou seus cabelos e deixou que seus dedos brincassem com ele. – Não temos uma festa para ir?

\- Então você quer sair daqui? – ele parecia realmente magoado. – Eu pensei que você gostaria de passar o resto da noite comigo, mas parece que eu estava errado.

\- Idiota. Claro que eu quero, mas tem bastante gente esperando por nós. Bom, esperando por _você_ , eles já me viram o suficiente por esses tempos, mas você esteve ausente.

\- Eu tenho certeza que todos gostariam de ver _você_ também, especialmente depois daquele show que demos mais cedo.

\- No que _diabos_ você estava pensando, me beijando _daquele jeito_ , em frente de todo mundo? Toda minha família estava lá, toda _sua_ família estava lá também! – ela deu um soco no ombro dele. Ele riu; o som de sua risada era tão confortável e bem vindo.

\- Eu não pude me controlar, perdão. Passei muito tempo resistindo ao desejo de te agarrar, mas eu tenho d _esejos_ , sabia? Eu tenho necessidades. Eu não podia simplesmente esconder meus sentimentos por você por mais tempo.

\- Ah, então você esteve escondendo? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Interessante. Eu meio que sempre senti que tinha algo aí. – ela apontou para seu peito.

\- Não sentia, não.

\- Sentia sim.


End file.
